Christmas Anniversary
by LoveOneself
Summary: It's Christmas and Tsuna wants to make it special this year. However, things doesn't always go as plan. Now he's stuck in the future with TYL Yamamoto. He never thought that a small box could bring him and the one he loves together. Second entry for ilYamaTsuna7227li's challenge.


Hey everyone. This is my second Christmas one-shot. Apparently the one I wrote for the challenge had a minor issue. So it was a no go… However, ilYamaTsuna7227li was kind enough to inform me and gave me a second chance to write a new one. So, please enjoy this one too.

_Christmas Anniversary_

**LoveOneself**

It was Christmas time and Tsuna was decorating the tree. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta were generous enough to help him out on the lower part. Originally, he wanted to start from the top to bottom. Alas, it would have taken too long than it needed to be. So far, the only thing that he needs to do is put the glass star on the top. The brunet did the final touches and slid down from the ladder he was standing on. All four look at the Christmas tree full of ornaments. Out of all the holidays, Christmas is Tsuna's favorite. It was a time for families to be together, presents, and the jolliness. As for now, the only reason he's not training with Reborn to the core.

"Ha-ha! Lambo-san is awesome for making this so pretty!" Lambo gloated.

"Lambo no stealing candy canes!" I-pin warned.

"Shut up big forehead I-pin!"

Lambo sticks his tongue out at I-pin to make fun of her. She glared at him in response. The two then started to run after each other around the living room. Fuuta stood on the side, looking at the decorated tree. He commented this was the first for him to do something like this with everyone. Tsuna smiled before handing him two leftover candy canes for him and I-pin as a reward. The ranking keeper smiled in return and heads off to play with the other two. His mother was in the kitchen cooking a banquet. Like last time, the brunet thinks that his lazy father is coming home to celebrate. Bianchi was out shopping for poisonous ingredients. As for Reborn, no one really knew. He went off on his own.

"_Now, where are the presents I hid?"_ He thought to himself.

Tsuna was smart enough to hide his gifts early since he doesn't want anyone opening it. And he definitely knew that the Lightning guardian will be the first that will do so. He remembered that it is in his closet under piles of random objects that made it blend in. It's been three days and no one had found his hiding place for it. And that is a good thing in his opinion. The brunet put the plug in the outlet and the colorful lights illuminated. He smiled to himself at his work. These sorts of things are what made it worth the wait every year. Nana stepped into the living room to see the small colored bulb glowing in the room.

"That is beautiful Tsu-kun! You did great on setting it up."

"Yeah, I guess so. Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo helped out too."

"Well, it looks amazing nevertheless."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to get the presents now."

Nana resumed on setting the banquet in the living room. The brunet notice that Fuuta and I-pin were helping out with that too. But there was no sight of Lambo anywhere. He shrugged his shoulders. As long as there's no trouble, he doesn't care about anything else. And peace and quiet seems nice right now. Tsuna rush upstairs and into his room. He opens his closet and retrieves his presents. The brunet ran downstairs with haste. He wants to make sure it's perfect. And once everything is where it's supposed to be, the kids will get to open their gifts from him. And he even got one for each of his guardians.

He made it downstairs just in time to place all the presents in order under the Christmas tree. The brunet backs away to see the final touches. There is no doubt that everything is perfect and is where it needs to be. Fuuta was still helping his mother setting the banquet. Lambo is still running away from I-pin while making fun of her. Just when Tsuna thought he could relax and sit down, the Lightning guardian tripped on his feet. He instantly landed on his face first. In the end, the Ten Year Bazooka popped out of his head and aimed directly at Tsuna. First, it slams on his face. Then it bounced up and drops on him. And there was a loud _poof_ and pink smoke.

—

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes. His head was aching from the sudden attack from the Ten Year Bazooka. Seriously, someone needs to take that thing away from him or prevent Lambo from using it at all. Someone could lose an eye from that thing. His vision was getting better as it adjust itself to the lighting. However, the brunet's body became paralyzed. He was resting on top of a large fancy bed with adult Yamamoto leaning over him. And from what he is guessing, he was about to kiss him. Fortunately, he stopped on time before going too far. The Rain guardian sat on the side of Tsuna and blinked blankly.

"Ah, what is younger Tsuna doing here?" He asked.

"I-I want to know that too."

"Oh… I think it was Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka again. So unfair…" He muttered the last part.

Yamamoto just scratched the back of his head, sighing. Tsuna took the chance to sit up on the bed with the blanket covering him. Well, this is quite a predicament. He couldn't really figure out what was going on. One minute he was at home preparing for Christmas. And the next, he finds himself almost being topped by his Rain guardian. Yeah, he can agree that the Ten Year Bazooka had something to do with this. He can still feel the aching bruise on his forehead after the invention attacked him. The Rain guardian and the brunet remain quiet for a bit. They didn't know what to say. It was already awkward enough. Tsuna's cheeks grew bright red after recalling what just happened a few minutes ago.

"I guess we have to wait till the five minutes are over." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Tsuna replied.

"So… It's Christmas for you, isn't it Tsuna?"

"Yeah… I just finished decorating the tree."

Yamamoto nodded his head slowly. Tsuna was still holding onto the cover up to his chest. There's not much to say afterwards. The younger male kept on praying for the five minutes to be over already so he can go home to his family and friends. Somewhere in the silent background, he could hear the clock go tick tock. Each time it did so did his heartbeats. In consideration he doesn't dislike it. A normal person would have freaked out because of all this. However, Tsuna can say that he isn't really a normal person with how his life is now. Plus, there may be a slight chance that he might be squealing inside from the possible joy.

Since from the beginning, Tsuna had a huge crush on the Rain guardian. Well, it happened after he realized that Kyoko was not the one that he wanted to be with. And this Christmas, he was hoping that he could confess his feelings. He was somewhat hesitant about it since he was worried that he might get rejected. But that's not going to stop him from doing so. At least he'll get rid of any unnecessary pressure off his shoulders. So that's why he's trying so hard to make Christmas this year special. Not only that, he wanted to spend time with his friends and family like anyone else.

"Ah, five minutes passed…" Yamamoto muttered.

"And I'm still here…" Tsuna noted.

"Did something happen to the Ten Year Bazooka?"

"I don't know. It was fine till it crashed into me."

Yamamoto smiled. It sounds convincing enough. Seems like nothing changed during the past. The sound of knocking on the door interrupted his train of thoughts. The Rain guardian stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. On the other side was Gokudera. They were mumbling among themselves, business-like. At one point, Yamamoto would scratch the back of his neck and sigh. He looked exhausted. Tsuna would have guessed that they're all grownups. They have more responsibility than they did when they were younger. The Storm guardian pushed his way through into the bedroom. He stared at the brunet before freezing up.

"T-Tenth… younger Tenth… What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got switch over because of the Ten Year Bazooka." Tsuna explained.

"Oh… Wow… Uh…"

"How about we cancel everything? I don't think our Tsuna would mind." Yamamoto smiled.

"Don't say unreasonable things like that! I've been working all night and day for this!"

"Yes, yes. We know. Thank you for your hard work."

Yamamoto gently pushed Gokudera out of the room continuously. And when he succeeded, the taller male closed the door before the bomber could reply back. Tsuna was just sitting on the bed, watching. He could hear the sound of fists slamming against the wooden door. There were many shouts of having Yamamoto opening the door immediately before he use his dynamites. Instead, the Rain guardian was leaning on it with his back, having his ears covered. He had that smiled that said 'I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later'. The shouting and knocking came to a stop. Loud stomping was replaced that faded as time passed.

"Since it is Christmas, he's working nonstop."

"What about everyone else?"

"Working like normal… It's a very busy month this year."

"But I thought everyone would be together since it is Christmas."

"Not this time. There's a lot of papers to be signed and meeting to go to."

Tsuna frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. A holiday like this is meant to be spent with the people that you care about. The brunet thought about it for a minute. That's when the younger male got an idea. It would be selfish if he asked all of his guardians to drop everything they're doing and come back home. Maybe a surprise Christmas party could cheer them up. And this could help them relax after working so hard. He removed himself from the bed and walks towards his Rain guardian. Yamamoto only blinked. He didn't know what his younger friend was thinking about.

"Hey Yamamoto, are you busy right now?" Tsuna asked.

"No, not at the moment… Why?" Yamamoto wondered.

"I thought we can have a surprise party for everyone when they come back."

Yamamoto blinked, flabbergasted. Well, it's still morning right now. And if they go shopping for the supplies now it might not be too late. And the taller male can bet that some of the stores he usually goes to are still open. He smiled at the brunet before agreeing. Maybe Christmas can be saved for them after all. Tsuna quickly took the Rain guardian's hand and rushed out of the room. After a few minutes of running through unfamiliar hallways, he came to a stop and calmed down. The brunet took a moment to look at his surroundings. Tsuna, then, gave out his famous shriek.

"W-Where are we?" He asked.

"Ah, we're at the Vongola Mansion. After you became the boss, we moved here." Yamamoto explained.

"So, we're in Italy?"

"Yes, so to speak."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. He thought they would be in Japan. But that pretty much explained the fancy large bed in expensive looking room he was in just a few minutes ago. There's no way he could afford all that with just median wages. The younger male release the Rain guardian's hand and placed it on his cheeks. What is he going to do now? He never went to Italy before in his entire life. If it was in Japan, it would have been easier. What is he going to do now? As Tsuna was thinking to himself, Yamamoto watched. He hasn't seen the brunet act like this in a long time. A small laughter slipped through his lips. Tsuna looked back at his guardian.

"What is it Yamamoto?"

"Ah, it's nothing. How about I lead this time? Is that okay?"

"Sure… I wouldn't even know how to find the exit to this house."

Yamamoto held out his hand to Tsuna with those gentle gray brown eyes. The brunet stared at it before settling his on it. The Rain gave a tender smile and started to walk forward. A bright red blush found itself on the younger male's cheeks. The feeling of holding hands with the one you like felt nice. It was as if he and Yamamoto were like any other couple. However, he needs to reframe the feeling. Just because he's in the future doesn't mean his future self and this Yamamoto are together. Unconsciously, Tsuna softly tightens his grip on the familiar hand. He didn't know if the Rain guardian felt that. If he did, he would have turned around. Alas, he didn't.

—

Tsuna huffed harshly. He and Yamamoto were running around from store to store crazily. Well, to the brunet, he was the only one that considered it as running. His Rain guardian thought of it as a light jog as if it was an everyday sort of thing. At one point, he laughed the entire time when they switched to a different store after the last. Seriously, he should consider taking some stamina training if he wanted to catch up with the taller male. Fortunately, they got what they needed and went home before Tsuna dropped to the ground from exhaustion. Yamamoto pats Tsuna on the back for his hard work.

"That was really fun. We should do it more often whenever you're stuck here." Yamamoto laughed.

"I-I think I should pass on that offer…" Tsuna muttered.

"Anyways, let's get started on the decorations."

"Okay, give me a minute to catch my breath."

Yamamoto nodded. Right now, they're in a room called Celebration Hall. He didn't really understand the 'hall' part though. It was more of a round room in his opinion. And it could be considered a replica of the ballroom in the movie _Beauty and the Beast_. Except the room was a light yellowish tan color. Like the same color you would find in a ruin from Greek. And the golden chandelier in between the columns made everything else stand out. And there was a glass chandelier that hung far up in the middle. It was sparkling from different angles whenever the brunet was staring at it. On the side next to the door, there was a black grand piano. And, all the way at the end, there were two large doors made of glass that led to the balcony. It was, in general, breathtaking.

Yamamoto was already busy with setting up the Christmas tree they bought together. He was starting on the bottom and going upward as he went since the tree is very tall. Tsuna just sat back and watch. The future Yamamoto definitely grew up handsomely. There was an aura around him that screamed maturity and reliable all over. But it's not like he's any different from the past. Even if it's two different time periods, the Rain guardian that he grew up and fought together with is still the same smiling person. However, the chin scar is new. Feeling eyes staring at his back, Yamamoto turned around to the brunet.

"Is there something wrong Tsuna?" He asked.

"O-Oh… It's nothing. I got distracted."

"Is that so? I wonder what got you distracted like that."

He stepped away from the half-finished decorated Christmas tree to Tsuna. The same gentle smile he could easily recognize was where it was supposed to be. Every step he took made the brunet's calm heart skip a few beats. When they were close enough, Yamamoto place a hand on his cheek. The soft touch felt as if it was burning on his skin. The red blush formed on his cheeks in reaction. They were so close to each other. Tsuna wasn't sure if the future Yamamoto could hear his heart thumping. He wished he couldn't. Yamamoto pressed their forehead together and smiled.

"Haha! Tsuna looks really cute right now. I couldn't help it." He laughed.

"Y-You're saying embarrassing stuff!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. C'mon Tsuna, let's decorate the hall together."

"O-Okay…"

And that's what they did. Yamamoto returned to finishing the tree while Tsuna decorated the columns with garland, wreaths, and holly. While they were doing so, Yamamoto would help Tsuna set some decorations up since he couldn't reach very high. After that, he would go back working on the tree. There was a long silent atmosphere. However, the two didn't let it bother them. In fact, they were okay with it since it fit the mood. The feeling of joy from the Christmas spirit spoke loud and clear. Tsuna smiled as he sighed heavily. He was finished with his decorating. And, apparently, so did Yamamoto and that very tall tree. The result of it was beautiful.

"That was really fun. And everything turned out great." Yamamoto commented.

"Yeah, I hope everyone will like this." Tsuna agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot one more thing."

"What is it?"

Yamamoto reached his hand into his pocket. It took him a while to find what he wanted, but he eventually got it out. In his hand was a small box with a blue wrapping and an orange bow on top. The Rain guardian looked at it before giving it to the brunet. Tsuna stared at it. Was this his present or something? That was less likely. This was probably for his future self or something. He shakes the small box next to his ear to see what it could be. For one, it has to be small and light. And something soft too since it didn't make that much sound. Yamamoto laughs and pats Tsuna on the head.

"Don't worry about what is inside it. Just give it to my younger self."

"But I already got you a present. Why are you giving me this?"

"Ah, this was the present you gave to me in the past. This was my favorite present in the world."

"M-My gift to you in the past…?"

"Happy Anniversary Tsuna…"

Tsuna stared at him, shocked. Yamamoto smiled at him gently before embracing him tenderly. The brunet wanted to say something but it was already too late. His body was replaced with a puff of pink smoke. When everything was all over, future Tsuna found himself being embraced by his Rain guardian. This was out of sudden to him since he was in the past celebrating Christmas with his younger family minutes ago. Everything that his past self did here came rushing to his head all at once. A bright red blush made its way on the brunet's cheeks. He embraced his lover nevertheless, resting his forehead on his chest.

"Yamamoto, you…"

"Welcome back Tsuna."

"Wait! Before you say anything, I want to apologize. I wanted to spend time with you but I was busy and–"

"It's alright Tsuna. Your younger self made it up to me."

"Yamamoto… Happy Anniversary…" Tsuna smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Tsuna…"

—

Tsuna blinked blankly. Right now, he was face to face with the Yamamoto from his time. His Rain guardian gently called his name to get his attention. But the brunet couldn't respond that quickly. His face turned red instantly. He quickly jumps back as his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Things like these are bad for his heart. Yamamoto blinked before smiling. He laughed joyfully as he said that it was a complete surprise. At one point, he said that it was a magic trick. Tsuna laughed sheepishly. He is lucky that his Rain guardian is the normal one out of the group. Then again, normal isn't the right word.

"Oh, Tsuna, do you have any mistletoe? Haru wants one for some reason." He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I have to check."

"Oh, what's that in your hand Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked down to his hand to see the present that the future Yamamoto gave to him. The vanished blush reappeared for the second time. The words that the brunet tried to form became mumblings. The small box slipped out of his hands as he tried to explain what it was with shaky hands. Yamamoto lowered himself to pick it up. Tsuna reasoned with his Rain guardian to return it but failed. The taller male could see his name on a small tag that the brunet didn't noticed before. He examined it to see what it could be. As he did, Tsuna was continuing to ask him to return it. He quickly opened it to see what was inside. The brunet froze. The two didn't do or say anything. Yamamoto stared at it blankly before speaking.

"Tsuna, this is…" He started.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto. That's the wrong present. So please forget about it." Tsuna begged with haste.

Yamamoto covered his mouth with his free hand. His cheeks later became red as he blushed. Tsuna immediately became nervous. He wasn't sure what was inside the small box. But the future Yamamoto said something about it being his favorite present in the world. He never told him what it was. Yamamoto held out a mistletoe with a folded card attached to it by a red string. Minutes later, Tsuna found himself being embrace by his secret crush. The Rain guardian nuzzled his head on the brunet's shoulder. The two didn't say or do anything. They stood there as if frozen.

"Yes… I will…" Yamamoto muttered under his breath.

"Eh? You will what?"

"I'll go out with you."

Tsuna became shock from the sudden answer. His body became hot from the embrace and words became a jumbling mess. Yamamoto pulled away to see why his new lover isn't saying anything. He could see that the younger male's cheeks and ears are bright red. He couldn't help think that it was cute. Tsuna built up the courage to ask if he could see the card attached to the mistletoe. And the taller male did. The brunet looked over the card to see what it said. Even that made him shocked. It said, "Merry Christmas… p.s. I liked you for a long time. Please go out with me." That was it. Why did the future Yamamoto consider this his favorite present?

"I'm really happy Tsuna. To know that my feelings aren't one-sided makes me really happy. This is the best Christmas."

"I never thought you would feel that way. You never dropped any hints."

"I did many times. You never got them though. I started to like you after falling of the school's roof."

Yamamoto gently pulled the other for a second hug. He mutters loud enough for the brunet to only hear what he had to say. He considered Tsuna someone special that day without knowing that his feelings were being developed. That was a special moment for him. If it wasn't for his carelessness and the brunet saving him, he wouldn't be alive and smiling like he is now. It took him some time to find out and the fact that he was in love with his friend through their hardship together. He considered himself the luckiest person to be able to stand next to the one he loves. Even though he knew that the brunet might not feel that way, he's satisfied with being near him.

"This might be strange but I'm happy that I fell off that roof that day. If I didn't, I wouldn't have fallen for you."

"Yamamoto…"

"I guess this Christmas is the start for us. Merry Christmas Tsuna…"

"Merry Christmas Yamamoto…"

That night Yamamoto and Tsuna celebrated with the rest. To say, they had a great time with everyone else. Tsuna never felt that much joy like any other compared to that day. Now he understood why that the mistletoe was his present in the world. Because it brought younger Tsuna and him together. That explained why he said happy Anniversary. Unfortunately, Haru still needed the mistletoe so they handed over that to her for the time being. Apparently the one she wanted to share her kiss was Gokudera instead of Tsuna. If it was him, Yamamoto wouldn't have sit back and watch. The entire night the poor Storm guardian had to run during the party from Haru's kissing mode. But there was something that bothered the brunet. At the end he asked Reborn.

"Your future self…? Oh, Iemitsu thought it was a good idea to share drinks. So you got drunk and started confessing some stuff." Reborn answered.

"W-What sort of stuff?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm, I wonder. It was pretty intense. It was mostly about you and Yamamoto having 'fun'. Do you want to hear?" He smirked.

"N-No thanks…!"

—

"Yamamoto, I feel lonely." Tsuna whined.

"Tsuna, did you drink too much when you were in the past?" Yamamoto asked.

"I only drank a little bit! I want a kiss!"

"_This is why I don't give you any alcohol. Or leave you alone when you're like this."_ He thought.

Future Yamamoto nodded as he carried the younger brunet to his room. It took him a few minutes to find out that his lover is drunk. And it took less time to find out that he needs to get the brunet to bed before he starts confessing or demand something weird. He quickly opens the door to the brunet's bedroom and gently settled him on the large bed. Tsuna did struggle a bit but calmed down when he automatically fell asleep. Yamamoto sighed. So much for spending time on their Christmas and Anniversary… He looks at his sleeping lover. He caresses some of the strand hair away from his eyes. Maybe he could get him next year. And he'll make sure that happens. He lowered himself and kissed Tsuna's cheek. The Rain guardian left the room and closed the door. Apparently the other guardians came together earlier and exchanged gifts but that was about it since they were busy. He walked down the hallways and smiles to himself. Next year, he's definitely going to monopolize Tsuna no matter what.

–

Yes! This is finally done! That was torture. This story made me go on an emotional roller coaster. At first, I wanted to work on it. After a while, didn't want to. It got me all stressed out. And the due date came up which made it worse! So I'm super happy that I'm done. So, I hope this works out this time.


End file.
